Eternal Sonata/Credits
The following are the complete credits for Eternal Sonata. Credits reflect those displayed on the English-language release, which are believed to be the same for both the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases. Opening Credits Story & Director *Hiroya Hatsushiba Character Design *Kumiko Yoshioka Technical Director *Shigefumi Nakahara Art Director *Nozomi Shibahara Music by *Motoi Sakuraba Chopin pieces performed by *Stanislav Bunin Cast *Allegretto - Sam Regal *Polka - Erin Fitzgerald *Beat - Mona Marshall *Frédéric François Chopin - Patrick Seitz Planning Director *Takeshi Yamamoto Map Director *Kaori Tosa Character Model Director *Junichi Kobe Motion Director *Yasunori Takahashi System Graphic Director *Motonori Nakamura Event Director *Rina Okamura Field Program Director *Takayuki Kashiwagi Battle Program Director *Kenji Sugizaki Planner *Yu Ito Monster Design *Nobuya Aoki Sound Programmer *Kunimi Shibui Camp Programmer *Morio Inuduka Programmer *Takashi Asai *Yoshiharu Miyake *Shuhei Rokumoto *Munehito Yasui Character Model Designer *Tomohiko Okubo *Tomomi Kawabata Motion Designer *Yuko Matsuda Map Designer *Kentaro Hata *Akira Tomino *Tsuyoshi Kaita *Yusuke Okamoto Visual Effect Designer *Kentaro Ishihara *Sayaka Fujino *Akiko Takahashi Event Designer *Seungmin Oh *Risa Shinada System Graphic Designer *Mai Fukuda Sound Director *Kazufumi Sato Sound Engineer *Kohei Sagara *Riei Saito *Etsuko Shimada *Ippei Shiraki Sound Advisor *Yusaboro Shimojo Development Support *Maiko Tsujita *Eri Shiba Project Manager *Takeshi Kaneda Assistant Producers *Maskai Miyakoshi (NBGI Bandai Games International) *Maya Yamada (NBGI) Producers *Shinji Noguchi (NBGI) *Hideo Baba (NBGI) Developed by *Tri-Crescendo Inc. Closing Credits 1 - "Fact, Faith and Truth" Chopin Pieces Performed by *Stanislav Bunin Music by *Motoi Sakuraba Cast - English *Allegretto - Sam Regal *Polka - Erin Fitzgerald *Frédéric François Chopin - Patrick Seitz *Beat - Mona Marshall *Viola - Karen Thompson *Salsa - Amy Rose *March - Amy Rose *Jazz - D.C. Douglas *Falsetto - Julie Ann Taylor *Claves - Tara Platt *Waltz - Liam O'Brien *Legato - Taylor Henry *Rondo - Nicole Karrer *Fugue - Johnny Yong Bosch *Tuba - David Jeremiah *Serenade - Stephanie Sheh *Solfege - Cindy Robinson *Ludwika Jedrzejewiczowa - Mona Marshall *Doctor - Well Hoyle *Narrator - Taylor Henry *Additional Voices - Candy Siskin Recording Studio *Cup of Tea Productions, Inc. Engineers sic *Chris Rash Casting *Cup of Tea Productions, Inc. Director *Sam Riegel Editors *Danielle Hunt *Jean Luc Dub Production Assistant *Arpi Vartanian Project Managers *Lainie Bushey *Danielle Hunt JAPANESE VOICES *Allegretto - Hiro Shimono *Narrator - Leo Morimoto *Polka - Aya Hirano *Frédéric François Chopin - Mitsuaki Madono *Beat - Yumiko Kobayashi *Viola - Hoko Kuwashima *Salsa - Mika Kanai *March - Chiwa Saito *Jazz - Johji Nakata *Falsetto - Tomoe Hanba *Claves - Mie Sonozaki *Waltz - Junko Minagawa *Legato - Chafu-rin *Rondo - Yu Asakawa *Fugue - Takahiro Sakurai *Tuba - Shiro Saito *Crescendo - Katsuyuki Konishi *Serenade - Fumiko Orikasa *Solfege - Yuko Kobayashi *Ludwika Jedrzejewiczowa - Masako Katsuki ***DIGITAL WORKS ENTERTAINMENT*** Director *Makoto Suda Character Model Designers *Yohei Fujimoto *Nobuyuki Toshimitsu *Atusi Osada *Yuusuke Kobayashi *Naoki Tajiri *Sigeki Honda *Masafumi Miyake *Kenichi Ueyama Motion Capture Coordinator *Yuji Takada Motion Capture Director *Manabu Nishiguchi Motion Capture Animators *Taichi Ashikai *Shoichi Seki Animators *Yusuke Morino *Koji Saito *Minako Arai *Humi Uematu Do Carrier. Visual Effects Artists *Yousuke Hisasue *Keiichirou Kusanagi KATSUGEKIZA Motion Capture Actors *Wataru Koga *Tony Hosokawa *Toyoe Sekita Game Design Support *Rui Shimada Techno Advance MY FONT BROADMEDIA STUDIOS CORPORATION Audio Production Supervisors *Midori Shimazawa *Daisuke Iguchi *Shota Tanaka Recording Director *Kimiko Kai Recording Staff *Yoshikazu Taka *Miki Umetsu *Yoshiko Yamashita *Masaaki Kawano Recording Studio Broadmedia Studios Corporation Coordinators *Kaori Takai (Compozila) *koto Suzuki (Compozila) Artist Management *Yusuke Terada (Nippon Artists Management Inc) *Nahoko Hatano (Nippon Artists Management Inc) Recording Director *Motohiko Nakada Recording Engineer *Akira Ikeda 5.1 Surround Mixing Engineer & Protools Editing *Haruo Saito (THERMAL MIX) Recording Studios *Sony Music Studios Tokyo *Sunrise Studio Towerside Piano Technician *Atsushi Usui (SJL Selection Center) Piano *STEINWAY & SONS Model D-274 (Sony Music Studios Tokyo) Assistant Engineers *Takayuki Furuta (Sony Music Studios) *Keisuke Anan (Sunrise Music) Recording Coordinator *Shigeru Otake (DAYBREAK) Special Thanks *Shigenori Iwase Vocals *Mio Sakuraba *Yuko Sakuraba Violin *Reiko Tsuchiya Oboe *Hiroshi Shibayama *Satoshi Shoji Flute *Hideyo Takakuwa *Mitsuru Soma Clarinet *Tadashi Hoshino Strings (Violin) *Hiroyuki Koike *Kazuhisa Saito *Hideko Nagaoka *Hikaru Yamanaka *Rie Koike *Tomoko Ohno *Joe Kuwata *Michiyo Yamanari *Motoko Inukai *Katherine Cash *Kaori Hirooka *Ryu Sekka *Hoshihiko Suzuki *Mami Iwai Strings (Viola) *Tomoko Fukumoto *Hirohito Furugawara *Kaori Hirooka Strings (Cello) *Tomio Yajima *Tsunehiro Terai *Tomoko Fujita Score *Chiaki Kato *Masaki Murata Recording Studios *Wonder Station *SOUND INN *STUDIO Z'd Recording Engineers *Atsushi Kobayashi *Tomotaka Saka (Wonder Station) *Hisae Yahagi (Studio Z'd) Assistant Recording Engineers *Akihiro Tabuchi (Wonder Station) *Takumi Hasegawa (SOUND INN) Mastering Studio *Memory-Tech Mastering Engineer *Kazuya Sato (Memory-Tech) Recording Director *Mitsugu Nakamura Closing Credits 2 - "Kyotenka - Heaven's Mirror" Story & Director *Hiroya Hatsushiba Character Designer *Kumiko Yoshioka Technical Director *Shigefumi Nakahara Art Director *Nozomi Shibahara Game Design Director *Takeshi Yamomoto Map Director *Kaori Tosa Character Model Director *Junichi Kobe Animation Director *Yasunori Takahashi 2D Graphic Director *Motonori Nakamura Event Director *Rina Okamura Map Program Director *Takayuki Kashiwagi Battle Program Director *Kenji Sugizaki Sound Director *Kazufumi Sato Game Designers *Takeshi Yamamoto *Yu Ito *Jyun Ito Monster Designer *Nobuya Aoki Map Programmers *Takayuki Kashiwagi *Shuhei Kokumoto Battle Programmers *Kenji Sugizaki *Yoshiharu Miyake Script Programmers *Takashi Asai *Munehito Yasui Sound Programmer *Kunimi Shibui Menu Programmer *Morio Inuzuka Character Model Designers *Junichi Kobe *Tomohiko Okubo *Tomomi Kawabata Animators *Yasunori Takahashi *Yuko Matsuda Map Designers *Kaori Tosa *Nozomi Shibahara *Motonori Nakamura *Kentaro Hata *Akira Tomino *Tsuyoshi Kaita *Yusuke Okamoto *Risa Shinada Visual Effects Artists *Takeshi Kaneda *Kentaro Ishihara *Sayaka Fujino *Akiko Takahashi *Seung-min Oh *Rina Okamura *Mai Fukuda Event Designers *Rina Okamura *Seung-min Oh *Kaori Shimada *Risa Shinada *Yusuke Okamoto *Kentaro Hata *Akira Tomino *Tsuyoshi Kaita 2D Graphic Designers *Motonori Nakamura *Mai Fukuda Sound Engineers *Kazufumi Sato *Kohei Sagara *Riei Saito *Etsuko Shimada *Ippei Shiraki Sound Advisor *Yusaboro Shimojo Kyotenka (Heaven's Mirror) *Hiroya Hatsushiba (Original Lyrics) *Motoi Sakuraba (Music) *Andrea Mardegan (Italian Lyrics) *Akiko Shinada (Vocals) Package Illustration *Nozomi Shibahara Development Support *Maiko Tsujita *Eri Shiba Project Manager *Takeshi Kaneda Namco Bandai Games America Inc. Director of Localization *Takahiro Sasanoi Sr Localization Manager *Taka Akiyama Localization Manager *Ryota Toyama Supervising Localization Producer *Minako Takahashi Localization Producer *Stephanie M. Fernandez Marketing and Public Relations Director *Todd Thorson Product Marketing Manager *Kim Morgan Public Relations Coordinator *Rob Ely Director of Sales *Chris Lee National Sales Manager *Terry Carlson Sr Operations Manager *Jennifer Tersigni Sr QA Manager *Tad Hirabayashi QA Supervisor *Mike Peterson Project Coordinator *Jesse Mejia QA Lead *Scott Hartz QA Assistant Lead *William dal Porto QA Testers *Ryan Berg *Jon Erick Bunao *Phil Farkaly *Scott Finlay *Tim Fultonberg *Dominic A. Porzio *Charles T. White *Travis Barbieri *Bernard Doria *Ricky Tran English Translation Support Game Text Translation *8-4, Ltd. Coordinators *John Ricciardi *Hiroko Minamoto Namco Bandai Games Inc. Assistant Producers *Masaki Miyakoshi *Maya Yamada Localization Producer *Michael Murray International Marketing *Atsuo Yoshimura Special Thanks *Genichi Ito *Makoto Iwai *Shuji Nakata *Andrew Lelchuk *Takefumi Hyodo *Seiko Fujisawa *Shu Miyoshi *Austin Keys *Jonathan Khersis *Myrna Dobron *Charmaine Morena *Moto Aida *Lee Hsiao *and Fryderyk Chopin Museum at the National Fryderyk Chopin Institute Fonts Provided by *Bitstream Inc. All rights reserved Photographs Provided by *Corbis *Unlisted Images, Inc. *Glow Images *Getty Images *JUPITERIMAGES *ICONOTEC® Producers *Shinji Noguchi *Hideo Baba Executive Producers *Naomiki Yanagisawa *Makoto Yoshizumi *Shigeru Yokoyama *Shin Unozawa *Shukuo Ishikawa Developed by *TRI-CRESCENDO INC. Produced by *NAMCO BANDAI GAMES INC. Category:Eternal Sonata